Hybrid Theory
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Edward left and Bella went through a mental breakdown, during it she is transformed without her consent and soon a new conversion takes place in her body turning her into a new race- a hybrid. What happens when she meets the Cullen's again?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

* * *

The mind is a powerful object, so strong that it's dark waters; it's the unknown, the night and my mind had slowly crawled to it's depths soon after his departure, soon after my heart broke.

You see, the mind is as delicate as a rose, yes, it's strong with its thick thorns but it's as breakable as glass and it can whither as easily as it blooms.

The moment my heart began breaking I began stepping in dangerous waters and sinking into unconsciousness until my own mind got to a critical point, where humiliation and pathetic where at its max. The night he left me my heart began collapsing and with every stupid thing I did to hear his voice it broke even more though I pathetically searched for it just to hear his velvet voice. This, exactly, was what caused my heart to make my mind crazy and I became mad.  
I began frequenting La Push and downtown Port Angeles, alone, at night.

Every once in a while I'd enter bars but until I got to a warehouse I was able to find something that truly kept me alive. I never told anyone, not Angela, not Charlie, not Jacob. The night I entered the warehouse I found a sort of rave party where all the people were extremely beautiful. This immediately triggers a bad memory from me and caused me to add two and two together. Vampires.

Strangely I didn't feel anything more than adrenaline 60 times stronger than all the adrenaline released due to all those idiocies I committed. I entered the warehouse immediately and became the centre of attention as all the creatures stared at me hungrily. A voice in my mind told me to "RUN" but I ignored it. I walked inside and was greeted by the owner of the warehouse.

"Goodnight, my fair lady. To what do I owe the pleasure of such a _delectable_ girl visiting my friends and me? Looking for an easy suicide?" I laughed bitterly.

"How is this an easy way to commit suicide? Easy is throwing yourself off a bridge or drinking arsenic not coming to a _vampire_ rave party" I spat bitterly as I sat down on a bench before the bar as he was amused by me.

"And why would you think we are such creatures" I laughed.

"I know enough of your kind" I said staring at crimson going on black irises. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You are interesting, allow me to take you to the VIP lounge" he said before taking a glass of blood.

_**RUN I**_ heard his voice command; I just chuckled and followed the beautiful Italian vampire with black hair.

"So what's your name?" he asked me as he took a sip of his 'wine'.

"Isabella" I said boldly. I'm not sure where did the confidence come from but I knew I wasn't lacking even an ounce.

"Isabella? Are you Italian?" he asked me, I shook my head since as far as I knew I wasn't Italian. "You have a pretty name, mine is Bartholomaeus" I nodded and stared at the crowd of vampires gazing at me every now an then.

"I was sure I'd be killed by now" I said in a low voice causing him to chuckle.

"We are not that uncivilized, besides we have a constant provision of blood so we're fine. We wouldn't want to cause trouble for the coven around here, in Forks… the Cullens, I believe" I flinched and widened my eyes in a fraction of a second and recomposed myself. Sadly I knew he had noticed. "Oh, I know, you are their famous 'pet'" he said almost mockingly. I closed my eyes and calmed down, clutching my stomach in an attempt of keeping myself together. "I heard something about the Cullens having adopted a stray 'kitty' but I didn't even dream of having the kitty come here, right to us" he chuckled.

"They left" I announced bitterly with eyes full of pain. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Interesting!! I wasn't expecting them to leave any time soon" I cocked my head to a side.

"Me neither" I said daring his smile, which faltered for a sec.

"So, may I ask, what's the abandoned kitty doing here?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure of that myself" I answered honestly; he simply laughed and drank the last drop of his crimson liquid. He handed me a cup filled with clear crystal liquid. I shook my head. "No, thank you, I don't drink" I rejected in my most polite tone however he insisted.

"Here, it'll make you feel better" he said, I warily stared at it and in a moment of infinite stupidity, I drank from it. Soon my vision was blurry and I felt dizzy as I fell into unconsciousness. That night I woke up with searing pain in my veins as I had been carelessly tossed in a dumpster full of empty blood bags.

I rose and willed myself to move, soon after the struggle to move my mind drifted off and when I came to myself I was at the Cullen's house, clutching myself in pain as I looked in a mirror and saw a big bite mark resembling the one on my wrist. I pulled out my cell phone, one Renee had sent Charlie when she was panicking about my welfare, and dialed Charlie's number and when he picked up I told him I was staying at a friend's house. He took some coaxing to accept my petition until he grudgingly accepted. I sighed, closing the cell phone and put it away. I laid on the floor, on the exact same spot for four days and when I finally was strong enough my mind clicked. Jacob… what had I done?!

I rushed to La Push to apologize to Jacob for my stupidity. However before getting there a huge wolf sent me tumbling down, I hissed and bore my fangs as I tried to pry him off me. I accidentally scratched him and a thin streak of blood fell on my lip. I pushed him off, I knew I didn't want to bite Paul and even less let my venom go into his veins. I controlled my blood lust as I stared at the new comers. Sam, Embry and Jacob stared at me shocked and I felt my eyes fill with tears as I saw his expression. He was shaking with anger, and I felt my tears drip down burning as the venom inched towards my chin.

"Jake" I choked out in desperation, Paul was being controlled by Sam and Embry the three of them phased as Jacob turned to human again as he willed himself to get a grip. "Jake… I'm so sorry" I muttered pathetically as I plopped down on my knees and felt my tears fall down faster.

"Bella" he said as he shook in anger once again, I hiccupped. "Did they come back?" he asked softly but anger lurked in his tone.

"No, it wasn't them! They haven't returned… I'm sorry! I didn't want to…" I felt my heart pump faster as I had licked my lips that were still full of Paul's blood. I controlled my hunger and stared at him, I didn't see Sam, Paul and Embry there anymore.

"They left" he said simply. I closed my eyes in pain and stared at him, waiting for his question.

"What happened?" he asked, I knew he was trying to think it wasn't what he thought, that I wasn't a vampire, that I wasn't one more living dead.

"Oh Jake!" I sobbed as I threw myself on him and hugged him, trembling roughly. "I let my guard down… I'm so sorry" he didn't hug me back as I felt him shake more. He pushed me away and I flinched harshly.

"Bella… don't… I'm… I'm sorry…" he said before touching my injury and he dug his fingernails deep in his hand. "We can't be friends anymore" he said, making me nod and sob even more. I felt his scent drift in the air and took his hand; he had the fingernail marks causing blood to drip. I brought his hand to my mouth and before I knew it I was licking his blood. I saw him shuffle around and kept licking until I heard a faint moan that brought me awake as I pulled away. He stared at me as if in a daze.

"Oh… Jacob… Jake I'm so sorry!!!" I said as I realized my biggest fear. My substitute sun had turned his back on me; I was no longer welcome in La Push beach. I saw him come out of his daze and stare at his hand which was no longer bleeding and stared at me shocked. I didn't wait for my queue and just ran, escaping from him. The next few months were a blur, a mixture of incomprehensible pain. I knew the vampire conversion had taken place; I was already a vampire, so why was I still feeling this pain and seeing these changes in my body. I felt my bones cracking and rearranging; soon I could step into the sunlight without shining like Edward did, my need for blood reduced considerably and I felt my temperature rise from ice cold to human warm. While I had spent those months in high fevers my temperature cooled and came down to human warm, I was stunned. How?

All the time in those few months I isolated myself in the Cullen empty house and one day I woke up feeling light and energetic. I walked to my house and entered.

"Bella!!" I heard my father say loudly as he hugged me. "I called all your friends from school and they all said you weren't with them, I even called Billy! Where were you?!" he asked, obviously mad. "I was so worried" he said as his expression calmed.

"Sorry Dad, I was at another one of my friend's house. I um, met them in town. Sorry for not coming for so long…" I said as he felt my eyes drip. I no longer felt my cheeks burning from the venom and tasted only salty water.

* * *

**Hey guys, well… this is my first Twilight story, I'm more experienced at writing Anime and haven't tried writing fanfics for books so I decided to try it. I hope you like it. This is basically a prologue and it's just more or less a flashback when I begin the story. Well… I hope you like it and I hope you read and review. **

**Just so you know this will be a slight crossover between Twilight, Queen of the Damned and Underworld. So... yeah, basically that. Hope you enjoy. See ya!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked upstairs to my room and once I was inside I plopped down. I stared at the ceiling and played with my car keys. I felt the sting at the back of my eyes as I stifled a hiccup as I remembered how alone I was now. I had no one else left but my mom and my dad. Alone. Harsh word. I blinked fast and kept my tears at bay. Curiously they weren't venom anymore, simple, salty water made its way down my cheeks. I sat up and considered my options.

I could stay here and mope around- live my pathetic life without any friends as I lost even my school's ones.

Go back to Renee and Phil, impose in them and mope around there

Go travelling. Perhaps pay a visit to the famous Volturi coven.

Go to LA.

I reviewed them again and ignored the pain in my throat as I kept my tears at bay along with the constant thought that said 'None of this would happen if _he_ hadn't left' somehow anger began to reign and I made my choice. I would go travelling when I graduated. But first I need to pay a visit to Bartholomaeus. I heard Charlie pull out and leave. I sighed and went out of my room. I grabbed my car keys and headed outside. Destination: the warehouse.

***

I stood just outside the warehouse and tried to open the door. 'Locked' I thought. I applied a bit more force and the door slid flying forward. I cringed at the thought of how I couldn't control my new strength. I stared at the broken lock and knew someone would come- after all the ruckus I made it was impossible for them not to know someone had opened the warehouse. I heard a door open and Bartholomaeus stood there looking at me.

"Isabella" he said with fear.

"Bartholomaeus! Hi, it's been so long since I last saw you, hell I bet you thought you would _never_ see me again, am I right? I don't think it's exactly host like to try to eat a guest" I said as I made him wince slightly.

"But… how… your scent, it's different, not human but not vampire. It's unbelievably sweet yet refreshing, it makes me wonder how you would taste" I smiled as I walked forward.

"Let's say I'm a different type of _vampire_ I'm lucky you didn't drain me. You could've killed me!" I said in mock shock. He chuckled along with me and walked vampire speed towards me and held my neck in a tight grip.

"I was aiming for that, but I guess I can fix that now" he said as he licked his lips and a sadistic smile appeared on his lips. He tried to break my neck and I just moved, apparently too fast for him for he had a look of utter shock as I slammed him against the opposite side of the warehouse. I appeared beside him before he could realize it and grabbed him as I raised him on the air.

"Your name is Italian, right? Where are you from?" my tone left no space for another answer but the right one. He struggled against my grip but couldn't even apply as much strength.

"R-Rome! I moved to Volterra afterwards!" he said as I felt his overpowering fear.

"So, I guess that means you know about the Volturi, right?" he nodded. "Good Boy. Next question. How do I find them?" he kept on struggling.

"T-There are guards everywhere, you'll be able to see at least one. They lurk on the dark places, keeping guard of their home!" I nodded.

"And I can ask them to allow me to see the Three leaders, right?" he nodded.

"They are called Aro-" interrupted him.

"Marcus and Caius, I know. Thanks for your help old friend" I opened my grasp and he fell down. I walked outside the warehouse and looked at the sun. I walked to my car and headed for my house to grab my bag.

Afterwards I was in my car, with my bag and heading for school. I knew I had missed two periods already. I arrived at school and got out of my car.

I kept going to school for what was left until I graduated. My grades turned to straight A+'s … somehow…

It was weird. Everything I read once or heard once even if I never paid attention would stick to my brain like a post it. I shrugged it off every time and was happy with my grades. I became friends again with Angela and Mike and I was happier. Then, before I knew it, we were graduating. Time went by like a blur and I was finally free. The first day of freedom after the graduation day I waited for Charlie to get home. My last grades had gotten me admission letters for all the universities I applied for and I was going to tell Charlie I was going to LA. It wasn't that I loved UCLA I simply would use that as an excuse for going. I told him all about it and he was happy with it. A month after I had packed everything. I kissed my father's cheek and then headed for LA.

***

Alice POV

We were all sitting in the living room watching the news. I had a slight flash of a change in Bella and then I couldn't see her any more. I knew I promised Edward not to look for her but she loves us, I love her, she's my sister and I needed to know if she was okay- and she clearly was not. Sure, Edward couldn't read her but I could always see her future, always. Now, I didn't know anything about her, the last thing I saw was Bella walking in Port Angeles and heading for a Warehouse. He knew what I saw and he had a bad feeling about it. It had been a while since that vision (more like an year since the vision) but maybe something new would lead to some info on her.

"_**You are now tunning on to TMZ. The famous singer Adonaї was seen coming out of a club in down town New York with his new girlfriend. Here are some pictures of the couple. Adonaï claims they are really attracted to one another and that perhaps there is love there"**_

When we heard that we paid a bit of attention. Truthfully, this singer was a real vampire. Adonaï actually was an old friend of Carlisle and the Volturi leaders. Adonai was almost a son figure to Marcus and a really good friend to Aro. He had a vampiric aura, the kind of aura I guess humans thought Dracula gave off. He was unapproachable and gothic. However he was really Womanizer and always appeared in the TV with a new vampire girlfriend. Though… he **was** really handsome.

I saw Edward turn to me and cock an eyebrow. I pouted and kept watching. He was holding onto a beautiful girl that resembled, somehow, Bella. She had auburn hair though longer and dark red eyes. Her skin was so pale, yet not as sickly pale as ours, she looked healthy and beautiful. She was short, that much was obvious but she was about Bella's height. _Bella. _Once again her name pops up. She was curvaceous, not like Rosalie, yet more than me. The thing that caught most of my attention was the fang that stuck outside of her lower lip, barely noticeable. I groaned. Where did these humans get the idea that we had growing fangs when we ate. We did not, we have a normal set of teeth- just like them. Then I stared at Adonaï who grinned when they asked her who she was and showed his normal set of teeth. I frowned slightly.

"It _is_ strange, Alice" Edward answered my unasked question. The others turned to us.

"She looks like Bella" he winced and his eyes averted to the floor. He still regretted leaving her; he loved her so much it hurt him that she was there alone; however he still had the idea that she'd have a normal life this way. Rosalie for once stood up and stared at us.

"She really looks like Bella! Think, if she was changed, wouldn't she look like that?!" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the pictures they began passing.

"She really resembles her" Carlisle said calmly. I nodded furiously. I began fidgeting and soon I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll be right back!" I said as I sang the Hymn of Surinam in my head. Edward cocked an eyebrow and his pained look was still present. I ran out to the woods and further. Finally I took my cell and dialed Bella's house number. The phone was picked up by Charlie.

"Hello?" he asked softly as I heard the game in the background.

"Charlie? It's Alice Cullen. Hi! I wanted to know if Bella's there…" he chuckled.

"Hi Alice! No, Bella's left the house. She's studying over in Los Angeles." he said happily. Alice cocked an eyebrow.

"And she's fine?" he chuckled.

"Yes, she's good, she even met a boy, she'll bring him over in about two days. How about you come, I'm sure she'd be really surprised and happy to see you" I gasped softly.

"Oh! I'd love to! I'll just tell Carlisle and Esme and I'll be ready to go!" I said as cheerfully as I could. So Bella moved on, and was happy, and was in LA and was alive. She was alive. If she was alive how come I couldn't see any part of her future??! He laughed.

"I'm glad. Tell your parents I said hi" I 'mhm'ed and laughed.

"See you in a few days then Charlie! Bye!" I hung up and closed my phone. Why did this sound fishy? I sighed and started singing Beat it in my head as I entered the house with a bright smile. Not fake at all as I'd see my best friend.

αβγ

It had been a while and I was busy. I had gone in my past vacations over to Italy and things had gone weirdly.

**Yes, don't worry I do know this chapter is a three page short one but it's better. For a few chapters I'll show the flashback of Bella in Italy so chill. That's why this isn't the only update today. I'll update the others sooner if I can. Love ya! Thank you all so much for your reviews I feel happy that you like it, especially since I was pretty sure it sucked. :P anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I had graduated and gone over to LA, I had applied to all the courses I liked and all, I had my room for September when I entered. I went to talk to Charlie, I told him all about it and showed him photographs and all, I even revealed some for him to frame. I then left, told him I'd be backpacking over Europe and after quite a few safety precautions I was free to leave.

I had begun working in a bar, as a bartender which was really fun. Though the club was more of a sports bar and mainly guys frequented but I learned really fast to do the bittersweet concoctions and apparently the second conversion allowed me to eat normal food as well. I was happy about it actually. I never really did like the idea of drinking blood, not even a small animal's blood. Plus, I didn't want my eyes to resemble in any way _his_. My eyes changed a lot, usually a bright red however not always as it depended on my emotions. If I was normal I would have dark red eyes and if I was sad they became my usual chocolate brown, if I was angry my red eyes would go from crimson to neon red and if I was really happy I had a kind of reddish brown color… which meant I needed contacts. I bought them, I went with dark blue as I knew if I had my red eyes they'd go as far as violet and if they were just plain brown they'd be a really dark blue so blue was the easiest and most normal.

However with this job I earned a lot of money, mainly because it was a strip bar and me as a bartender I had to walk around in weird outfits or lingerie. I didn't mind in the least. I could almost hear Edward telling me not to do it- but he would have also told me not to enter that warehouse. I laughed.

Yet I also had another job… more like missions. You see I got in contact with some dark people here in LA and I began doing some… black operations. Simple really: getting rid of someone, sneaking in someone's house and retrieving something, escorting someone to someplace. Really simple. So by the time I was ready to go on vacations I had enough money to buy an expensive condo in downtown LA with cool furniture and new tehconlogic devices… but I didn't want that.

With the money I had I bought a ticket to Volterra as calmly as I could and just took my money. If I was going to be a new different Bella I would need a change from my being's roots: Wardrobe. No more comfy t-shirts and jeans with converse… I was about to change this style and which better way than to buy clothing in Italy! I left LA and the US with only my backpack with my passport and other papers plus my debit cards and credit cards.

The ride was… annoying. Some guys were trying to flirt with me and the girls were giving me dirty looks. Plus I was beside a fat annoying man that had apparently sleeping syndrome and fell asleep on my shoulder, he'd wake up because of turbulence and then fall asleep again or simple wake up to fall asleep again. I was able to be happy enough by having my iPod and listening to my music as I willed my hands not to move on their own and choke the man. After a few hours we landed and I did all the paperwork. Finally I was released in the city and I walked around. I finally reached a Plaza. I looked around and with my heightened sense of smell I could definitely smell some vampires.

I grinned to myself and walked over to a building. I saw a fire escape and when I was pretty sure no one saw I jumped and began walking up the stairs. Finally I reached the roof and a small shelter there with Pigeons sat almost at the edge of the roof. I walked casually and appeared behind the vampire.

"Boo" I gasped softly. The vampire turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you? How did you know I was here?" she asked as she glared at me. I laughed.

"Hi, I'm fine thank you! Oh I'm glad you're okay as well… Your scent gave you away" Vampire sweetness- slightly repugnant smell after a while, pretty strong. I smiled slyly. "I know you're from the Volturi guard, would you be such a sweetheart as to take me to the three elders?" He glared at me and stared unconvinced.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said as he looked the other way, his stare as cold as the beginning.

"Oh come on, you think I don't know? Come on, I just want to talk to Aro… come on… be nice" I said as I smiled and used my charm a bit. He sighed and nodded.

"Follow me" he said roughly as we teleported to the entrance. We began walking an underground passage and we reached a human girl. She was pretty as she sat behind a desk. I stayed back, looking at the paintings and the details in the wall as I heard the guy talk to her.

"Gianna, this girl wants to speak to the masters…" he said softly, perhaps he thought I couldn't hear him. I shrugged and touched the details as softly as I could. I realized, before coming here, that I had a very special gift… I could block people from my mind, like when I was human and shield myself from attacks. I began playing with my hand as I made a small flame and made it jump around on my palm or swirl around, put it out by closing my hand or light it and make it bigger. I finally turned to them. He was staring at the flame. I sighed and put it out.

"It's out, I don't plan on killing anyone. Don't be so paranoid. Will they see me?" he nodded and escorted me to a big entrance with two big doors with intricate details. I pushed it softly and they opened… albeit a little bit more forcefully than I had wanted. I cringed. "Sorry!" I said softly as I entered escorted by the rude vampire. I stared at three men on three thrones. There were two with long jet black hair and one with shoulder length white. The three had the palest of skin… resembling onion skin due to how translucent it was. They were extremely handsome, almost pretty. Red eyes stared at me curiously. I suppose thanks to my scent. I smiled and walked confidently towards the middle of the room. I bowed and stared at them.

"Hello, child. Why, may I ask, have you come here?" I recognized the man as Aro. I smiled brightly, however a bit evilly.

"Master Aro, it's so nice to meet you! I finally get to meet the three Highnesses. My name is Isabella, Isabella Swan. I come from the United States" I introduced myself as I smiled a bit shyly. The man still had his curiosity peaking.

"Isabella, huh? A pretty name for someone so pretty" I recalled Bartholomaeus saying almost the exact same thing and stifled the urge to roll my eyes.

"Master, you see… my creator, Bartholomaeus sent me to you" I said acting innocent. I realized the three brothers widened their eyes by a fraction and then went back to their usual masks- Aro with amusement, Marcus with boredom and Caius stoic.

"Bartholomaeus, huh? Didn't we send someone to kill him last time, Demetri?" I stared at the handsome man with dark waves falling over his shoulders. The man stepped to the front and looked down, I guess respectfully.

"Yes master, I'll send Jane over to finish him off immediately" he said in a soft tone. I liked his voice it was husky yet fluid and almost delicate. I stared at a, seemingly, little girl bow at the highnesses and walk away. I guess that was Jane. I stared at two of the three men as they stared at me.

"Be sure to punish the one who didn't finish the job appointed to him" he said as he turned to me. "Isabella, may I ask you some questions?" I nodded softly and inhaled. "Why do you smell so appetizing? We don't plan on eating you but… it's not a human scent… so what are you exactly. You don't smell like a vampire" he said with amusement turning up a notch as he saw me flinch when he said appetizing.

"Master… I'm not quite sure myself. I… was turned about a half an year ago or so but soon after I bit an… oversized wolf- so to say" I said with a slight frown as I knew I didn't want them to know about the werewolves of the reservation. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oversized wolf? As a werewolf?" I fidgeted a bit and shook my softly.

"Not precisely, sir, more like shape shifters" thinking fast on how to protect them if they decided to go after them. I heard the three masters laugh and the guards began to laugh as well. "Dear, perhaps us vampires are not a legend but werewolves and shape shifters definitely are" I shook my head.

"They do exist, master Aro. However they are not really known" I saw him fill up with more amusement as laughter died down.

"Oh, now I feel like you're going to tell me fae exist" he said causing snickers to bubble up. My grin was erased a bit and it became a bit more evil. It was angering me that they believed that.

"Oh, I don't know about that, sir, but I definitely do know that shape shifters do- and I definitely know I drank blood from one of them" he began settling down and narrowed his eyes at me.

"This is not funny anymore, child" I sighed.

"Master Aro, what shall I do to prove myself to you?" he began a full blown smile and stared at me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Master Aro, what shall I do to prove myself to you?" he began a full blown smile and stared at me.

***

I sat down before all of the Volturi's guards and the three brothers at sunrise. I sighed as I walked out onto the light allowing the sunshine to hit against my skin. They stared at me frowning as they saw my skin didn't glitter like theirs did, reason why they were wearing black cloaks that covered most of them.

We were in the outskirts of Volterra and away from most civilization. Aro nodded once and sent two of his guards to attack me, basically to measure my strength. He wanted us to wrestle, so we did. In a few minutes I had both of them pinned down to the floor. I released them and turned to Aro. He chuckled softly. He nodded to his fastest runner and made us run. I tripled his speed and sat down waiting for him to finish. Aro frowned again.

"You are faster and stronger however your skin won't glitter. But it can be a conversion mistake" I rolled my eyes.

"What else do you want me to do? Show you my powers?" I said as I hissed. He stiffened for a second and walked towards me.

"Isabella, bear your teeth for me please" I cocked an eyebrow and sighed. I showed him my teeth and he told me to open up. I did what he told me, albeit reluctantly. He drew his finger across my fangs.

"Us vampires have a normal set of teeth" he stated out of the blue. I frowned softly.

"So?" he chuckled.

"Your fangs are bigger, like a dog's or the fangs vampires have in human stories" I nodded.

"So… I have vampire fangs" he chuckled more.

"You said you had powers?" I nodded before telling him the power of mimicry and shielding. You see not only am I a shield but I mimic others abilities sometimes that also includes adoptive muscle memory so… I'll memorize anything someone does learning instantly how to do it and if someone has a power I'll acquire it and have it stored for later use.

He laughed and tried to grab my hand, I guess to read my mind or something… he drew back a little.

"You're **warm** and I couldn't read a thing" I nodded.

"The wer-hem shape shifters have an abnormal temperature. Their normal temperature goes around 104 degrees Fahrenheit or 40 degrees Celsius. I guess from vampire ice cold to shape shifter sizzling hot there was a balance made" I said as I shrugged. It _was_ after all the most logical answer. He nodded.

"Isabella, if, what you are saying about these shape shifters is true. If you are not lying about having drank these creature's blood and adopting their capacities then that would mean you are a kind of new race. A hybrid. Like the hybrids between humans and vampires" I nodded.

"Basically, yes" I said as I played with my fire again.

"Isabella… would you consider an offer?" I cocked an eyebrow and stared at his eyes.

"Perhaps. It depends on the offer" I said as I urged him to tell me the offer.

"What if… you research more about this condition. We'll fund it all and provide you with coverage" I pondered on it.

"You make it sound like a disease" I pointed out. He chuckled.

"You get what I mean, _if_ I was calling this race a disease ours would be as well and I'm not too fond of insulting my brothers and me" he said as we walked back to the castle.

"Fund it?" I asked, wanting to know the limits of this funding. He chuckled.

"We can make a building for you here in Volterra or perhaps Vatican city?" I laughed and turned serious again.

"I want to be near my family. I want the facilities to be in the USA" he scowled as he grabbed his brother's hand. He nodded and turned to the other brother as he repeated the process. I began making an ice rose and shattered it in my hands before turning to see the wound. Shards of diamond hard ice were incrusted in my hand as beads of blood ran down. Immediately the vampires went berserk and tried to reach me. Aro controlled himself but walked towards me.

"Go, whatever you want. We'll find you and keep in contact. Go, before they attack you" I nodded with a sliver of fear in my being before taking off. I teletransported myself to the castle where I took all my things. I ran towards Aro's office and wrote a quick note explaining my whereabouts and telephone number. I wanted to do this research and I'd be damned if I was stopped. It was short and had my cell phone number and the address of my apartment in Los Angeles.

Once all of it was ready I left.

I wandered around in LA, not having really anything to do as I waited from a call from Aro. Finally one day my cell phone rang and it was an unknown number. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" a slight shuffle and chuckle gave Aro away.

"Hello Isabella" a small grin tugged at the end of my lips.

"Aro, now that I'm not in danger of being attacked for a snack, what is it that you propose?" I said as I laid on the couch of my living room staring at the clock.

"Well as I said, we'd fund your whole research and you'd have the liberty to do any choice you wanted and only respond to us, the three brothers" I nodded absently.

"Fair enough, however I'm not planning on moving all the way to Europe _just_ so you can keep an eye on me. I say the facilities stay here in America" I heard him sigh and laugh.

"You're not ready to give that one up in a compromise, right?" I laughed.

"No, Aro, I'm not" I heard a slight sigh and he began in a hurt tone.

"It pains me to hear you call me Aro so disinterested" I laughed.

"Oh, we both know you don't mind it in the least. Now, how do you plan that I begin this research?" I heard some shuffling and Aro told me to hold on. I heard him speaking to two people until he finally picked up again.

"Isabella, I'll accept building your facilities in the United States" I smiled. "However" Oh boy… "I'm sending two of my crew to keep an eye on your business. Demetri will go with you and report to me every certain period of time. I trust you not to compromise our reputation Isabella… because you certainly know a race where one single specimen is left is certainly easy to extinct" I glared at the wall.

"Aro, are you, by any means, _threatening_ **me**?" I asked in a cold tone.

"Not necessarily. Isabella, I love having you on my team, I just need to know how well you work and truthfully I'm putting a lot at stake right now so I'd suggest you accept the compromise and we move on" I sighed and rubbed one of my temples.

"Aro, I don't plan on bringing the Volturi down, nor their reputation however you won't, ever, threaten me again because I swear to God the day that happens you'll be going down" he chuckled.

"Isabella, calm down, don't be so short tempered. I'll open a bank account for the research team and give you the account number as soon as I can. You have permission to do whatever you deem necessary even if that includes _recruiting_ more of your race" he emphasized recruiting and I knew he meant converting. I bit my lip.

"Okay Aro, but you shall need to know. Just because I accept having two of your team in my team does not mean that I'll be watched 24/7. Things will be done my way and my way only and just so you know if you need to give me orders of _any_ kind **you** will be the one to tell me. Do not even dare to send someone else to tell me" he chuckled.

"Of course Isabella, either way only us four can know the truth about this investigation facility. Now, where do you want the building to be?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Look for a place with unoccupied surroundings. No humans or vampires for a large enough radius. Preferably in Los Angeles" he frowned slightly.

"It's sunny there" I nodded.

"I know" he growled softly, more to him than me, I guess.

"That complicates things…Demetri would be discovered…" I laughed.

"He'll have to stay home then" he laughed.

"Nope, he'll have to stay indoors at almost all times except at night" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever… Find it soon so I can begin my work here" he laughed.

"I already did. I'm just working on buying the property right now. It's in Palos Verdes. There, done, bought. Now, I'll begin the construction- I'll call you in a week when it's done" I widened my eyes.

"Don't constructions normally take about a couple of months minimum?" he laughed… loudly if I may say so.

"Oh, my child. Don't worry about that I have enough money to hire a lot of people to make it fast. Now, begin your research alone and if you can… try to find one of those shape shifters" I shivered and widened my eyes. I shakily breathed in.

"A-Aro… if I do… No one will touch or harm their species in any way- if someone vampire even dares to harm a hair of theirs I'll hunt the person down and bring the company down with it. Understood?" he laughed.

"Understood. I promise I won't harm them. They are not even a threat to me and my city so I won't mind it. Just keep them under control or I'll have to enforce control on them and you" I rolled my eyes. We kept on threatening each other… oh well; I guess that's what a compromise means to different species.

"Ready then. Call me when you're done. Send your crew as soon as you can, I want to get to know the poor bastards that have to work with me" he laughed.

"I will, they'll call you when they are at the airport. Keep in touch, child. Take care. Ciao" I muttered a bye before closing the cell phone.


	5. Chapter 5

I was bored as I walked around the city. After the call I had gone to work and now it was morning and I was bored. I wasn't that sleepy. I shook my head and decided to go back to Forks and check on Charlie. It had been a while since I last spoke to him and I wanted to at least _see_ him.

I closed my eyes and teleported back to Forks… or at least that's what I thought I had done until I felt a big fluffy thing on me that was growling. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What the?" I recognized Seth and was taken aback. "Seth?!" I called as he drew back to the trees and then came towards me again in human form.

"Bella" he softly muttered. I walked towards him.

"You jumped on me" he blushed slightly.

"I-I'm sorry… I smelt something different and didn't know it was you. Hey… you smell different" I cocked an eyebrow. "Jacob told me you converted into a vampire and you don't smell like one" he said as he drew towards her almost hypnotized.

"Oh, that. That was thanks to Jacob. I kind of licked his wound after drinking a bit of his blood and a while later I went through another conversion. It was weird but apparently now I'm a combination of both" he nodded and I caressed his cheek. Somehow the werewolf blood always made me itch and made me almost horny- the smell was too good… and I was glad other vampires hated the smell because I loved it.

Seth leaned in to my touch and almost uncovered his neck. I snapped out of my daze as I scraped my fangs against his neck, drawing a slight trail of blood. I backed away from him and shook my head.

"No Seth, stop. You don't want this" he began waking up from his trance and stared at me with a look of hurt.

"I _do_ want to. It's like… something is pulling me towards you, certain gravity!" I shook my head.

"NO! It's how I'm designed to be… I'm designed to draw you in… Seth, control yourself!" he frowned.

"Bella…" he drew out a knife and I panicked.

"Seth, put that down! You won't hurt yourself. Stop" he drew the blade over his hand and gave it to me.

"Drink. You want it, right? Drink" I widened my eyes and fell into the daze again. I drew my tongue over the wound and he fidgeted a bit, he groaned softly and pressed against me. I stopped him and began drinking, just a bit, I told myself. I stopped and drew my tongue over it one last time and saw the wound heal. I had heard his moans as he writhed.

"Seth?! Man, where are you?! Are you together with someone?!" we heard Jacob say as he drew closer to us without knowing. I began panicking and when he began to appear I took advantage of Seth's attention focused on Jacob.

"Jake" Seth said as he walked towards him. Meanwhile I took off running before teleporting back to LA.

*+*+*

I kept thinking about Seth, in panic. What had happened back there?! Why, why had I wanted his blood so much?

It was awkward to feel that and how right it felt to just drink his blood, warm and oozing out of his wound. I loved it. Human blood wasn't appetizing… Werewolf blood… now that was delicious.

"Oh my God… I'm a freak!" I said as I covered my face with my hands in despair. "I… I thought I didn't lust for blood that much anymore! I don't like blood for god's sakes! I mean, I eat normal food now yet his blood caused such blood lust in me… Gosh… I'm a freak!!" I said as I began pacing around in my room. I began thinking about all that had happened. "Oh… that's right… I forgot to go shopping in Italy" I said as I played around by forming ice figures.

I kept on getting distracted for a while until I heard my cell phone ring. I rolled on the bed towards the other side and grabbed the device as I opened it.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Swan, I presume?" I frowned slightly.

"Yes, who is this?" I heard a vast amount of noise in the background but ignored it.

"It's Demetri. Aro told me to call you once we arrived so you'd pick us up in the airport" I nodded absently.

"Yeah, I-I'll be right there" I said before closing the telephone and grabbing my car keys. I walked downstairs and headed for the parking lot where my red Chevy truck stood. I shrugged off my idea for buying a new car for a while- it was easier to buy a fast and expensive car because it attracted more attention to have this truck than an actual _car_. Hmm… or… I can tell Aro to buy me one…

I got in the car and headed for the airport where I saw a lot of paparazzi. I cocked an eyebrow and kept walking. I grabbed my cell phone and redialed. It rung for a few times and then he picked up.

"You're here?" he asked.

"Yeah… How are you dressed?" he laughed.

"I'm in jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a cap but we're fairly easy to recognize… I mean, we're in the middle of the paparazzi mob" I stiffened.

"What?!" I hissed. He just chuckled.

"Yes… I guess Aro didn't tell you who _he_ was" I shook my head.

"Not at all. Who in the world is he?!" he laughed again as I heard another laugh. Oh, right, if Aro sent him the guy has good sense of hearing and can hear me talking to him.

"Well, you'll meet him in a while just come and get us out of here" I sighed.

"Can't you do it on your own?" he sighed.

"Yeah, sure, even with vampire strength we couldn't blow them away- now help" I groaned.

"Okay. Stay on the phone" I said before walking behind a pillar and teleporting. I appeared near a fire alarm and pulled on the handle. The alarm began ringing and I teleported back and faked being scared. "Are they leaving?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and a chuckle.

"They left" I turned to see Demetri and another guy who was wearing a hoodie. "Nice thinking. I'm Demetri, we haven't been properly introduced" I nodded and put out my hand like he had done.

"Isabella" I said before we shook hands.

"So… we'll be living together from now on… let's go home then" he said with a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, you sound funny. Don't get too cozy- that's _my_ house. MY home. Not yours. It's just your house for the time being until the facilities are ready so don't get too settled!" I all but growled as I walked towards my car. They followed me as I opened the car's door and got in. When they were inside I pulled out of the parking lot and took them all the way to my apartment. I didn't wait for them so as soon as I pulled up I got out and walked to my apartment. They followed me calmly and entered the threshold that marked my house. I sighed as I plopped down on my couch. "You, Aro's friend. Can you remove the hoodie and introduce yourself?" I said with a slight edge of annoyance in my voice. He took off the hoodie and I gasped.

"You! You're-" he cut me off.

"Adonaï, yes. It's me. Hello Isabella, it's really nice to meet you!" he said joyfully. I nearly hyperventilated. He was even more handsome in real life. He had sandy brown curls with some other locks in chestnut, his eyes were a shade of emerald green and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. I wasn't expecting to find such a beautiful lady- after all, Aro told me about the second conversion being caused by drinking blood from a Werewolf" I stiffened but Demetri butt in.

"Shape-Shifter. Not werewolf" I stifled my sigh of relief as I stared at them.

"Um, thank you… it's an honor if it comes from someone as handsome as yourself" I said before blushing slightly.

"Isabella-" I cut Demetri off with a smile, after all, he was being nice and I had no reason to be mean and bitchy to both of them.

"Call me Iz, please" I said as I avoided the usual nickname. He nodded, returning the smile.

"Iz, it is then" I giggled at the play of words and he laughed as well. "We'll be partners from now on and we really need to cooperate with one another" I cocked an eyebrow and got a bit defensive.

"You'll follow my orders and you won't be spying on me for Aro" I stated with a stern look. He laughed.

"Well, Aro did tell me to keep an eye on you and report to him –of course, he said that as a secret but whatever- but I really am not planning on watching you. You are nice, I saw how you behaved back at the castle and I believe you really are honest. Plus, You've given me a reason to get out of that damn castle. It gets boring after a while…" I laughed and patted the seat next to mine, motioning for them to sit as well.

"Adonaï… may I ask you something?" he turned to me, his flawless 20 year old face staring at me directly.

"Of course, Iz. I'd be happy if you did" I looked up and brought my legs to my chest as I rested my chin on my knees.

"How old are you?" he laughed.

"I'm actually older than Aro and Marcus and Caius…" he said with a smile. I widened my eyes.

"Where are you from?" I asked, my curiosity peaking due to his beauty. He laughed.

"Greece" I nodded. I faintly remembered the roman mythology and remembered about Adonis.

"… Adonaï… where does your name come from? It sounds an awful lot like Adonis" he chuckled as did Demetri.

"Of course it sounds alike, who do you think Adonis was?" I widened my eyes and drew back a little.

"You are Adonis?! You are so…" I sealed my lips to avoid any more stupid things coming out.

"Old? You could say so, I'd rather prefer 'mature'. I'm still really modern. Actually it's funny I actually adapt better to the ages than most vampires. I've always been the handsome popular man" I turned to look at him.

"Is Aphrodite real?" I asked making him laugh.

"Honestly? She did exist... though she wasn't a goddess and certainly not as beautiful as everyone claims her to be. She was a pretty girl who was wooed by most men in her village, soon the rumors flew and she became the most 'beautiful' woman in the whole, wide world. She wanted me to marry her… and I didn't particularly want to. I wasn't interested but I can't deny that I did lust for her. Though I'd rather say, Isabella, that you're more the incarnation of the goddess Venus and not Aphrodite- because really, the gods and goddesses exist as long as you believe in them. And I certainly do believe in the religion encrusted in me and you certainly are the most beautiful woman in the world. Simply… breathtaking" I blushed brightly.

"Thank you… I… Thank you" he laughed and kissed my hand, making Demetri roll his eyes.

"You're welcome, my fair lady" I laughed.


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I know, you probably are mad and disappointed because you thought this was a new chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint. **

**I have been thinking about this for a while now and I am less than pleased with this story. Truthfully it is messy, has huge gaps in logic and everything else, it's not well developed... I feel ashamed to say it was more like a story a 13 year old amateur would write. So I apologize for that. I owe you guys a lot more than that. **

**As I said, having realized that, I have been playing with the idea of rewriting the story again which to a certain point will entail the plot changing to some extent. The main plot however, the idea behind the original story is still there it should just be well written. **

**The original purpose behind this story was to release frustrations from my relative disgust of Stephanie Meyer (ironic, I know. I hate her and Twilight yet I felt the need to redeem the nature of some of the characters). Mainly what I wanted was to redeem the reputation she brought to mythological creatures. **

**Sparkly vampires never made it for me much I guess. So with that in mind I wanted to create a Bella who would decide to move on and have a life even after she was so self-destructive as she was when Edward left and even after this self-destructive attitude had almost ruined her life. So I meant to do a kind of a gather-yourself-up and keep -walking kind of story. Trying to set it right, I guess. But even I messed it up at some point and didn't realize the flaw until a while later.**

**So, doing right by this I decided I **_**will**_** rewrite this and I want this to be as well written as I possibly can. If I feel like I can't deliver I will tell you guys because I feel like you deserve more than to read a story where the writer put less than the 110 per cent. **

**I hope you guys aren't mad at me. So, wish me luck, I guess! I will create this as a new story I guess, to start with a clean slate. But I will let you know the moment I post it up which hopefully will be soon because I already started on the first chapter. **


	7. AN 3

Hey Guys,

So I finally created my account on The Writer's CoffeeShop and my pen name is EntwinedClovers. I already began putting up the chapters of the stories in danger of being deleted in this site.

I already put up for example What Part of Forever.

Which goes to the second point which I wanted to let you guys know,

There's a petition going on! Hahaha It's awesome I already signed it, but here I'll put the link up so you guys can go and sign it too if you want

In change(.)org add to the link

/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

But yeah that's mainly what I came to say, oh! Also I'll probably change my penname in too, to EntwinedClovers as well :) Just so you know!


End file.
